


Mother Likes This One

by Lupy180



Category: Mother's Day (2010)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Hostage Situations, Kidnapping, Rape/Non-con Elements, Twisted, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9070945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupy180/pseuds/Lupy180
Summary: Rachel Bonnet attends a party at her new Neighbors house and things go awry when Ike, Addley, and Johnny come in thinking that they are home. They hold everyone hostage and Rachel starts to realize that all eyes are on her. Ike likes her, Addley wants her all to himself and Mother starts to consider on making her a new member of the twisted family.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfiction based on the thriller movie Mother's Day if you haven't seen it I would suggest at least watching the trailer so you at least get a gist of the plot.

I never liked parties. Especially ones with disco music and girls that dressed like they had daddy issues and that's exactly the kind of party that Daniel and Beth were throwing. I didn't plan on staying on long, I was casually lounging against the white wall in my black jeans and light blue racer back top. My dark brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail and my green eyes scanned the room. Annette was with her fiance, George was with his girlfriend and everything seemed to be going fine. But then I over heard my new neighbor, Daniel commenting on how he might have left the door unlocked.  
"I can check upstairs for you." I offered as I set my glass of whiskey down on a little table.  
Daniel turned to me. "Rachel you're our guest. Stay here and I'll go lock the door right now."  
I watched as Daniel ran up the stairs and then turned to Beth. Her blonde hair was up in a bun with a few loose strands resting on her face. I always thought of her as a beautiful woman but I could always see that there was something wrong in her eyes. She wasn't happy with Daniel. She put on a good facade, I'll give her that. But I could always see through people very easily. I gave it about a year tops before Daniel would come home one day to find that his wife left him.  
"Are you alright, Beth?" I asked.  
She put on a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"  
I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm just trying to make conversation. Im actually going to leave here in a minute but I didn't want to until I at least sparked a decent conversation with you and Daniel. I know I already welcomed you to the neighborhood but I feel bad for not getting to throw you that welcome party."  
There was a light thud coming from upstairs. Beth and I both looked up at the ceiling at the same time. We silently walked up the stairs and went right into the living room. Daniel was on the ground and there were 3 other men in the room. One was on the couch bleeding and crying in pain. The other two were holding guns. My heart went from being relaxed to speeding faster than a race horse before I could even bat an eye.  
"Momma!" The injured man called out.  
"Run!" Daniel yelled.  
Beth and I both bolted for the door. She made it out but I only made it to the doorway when a pair of strong hands grabbed my body and threw me back into the room.  
"Let go! Stop!"I demanded as a man tossed me to the ground beside Daniel.  
The one that grabbed me was big and tall with dark brown eyes and thick dirty blonde hair. He had some light facial hair but it looked surprisingly good on him. The other one had light blonde hair that was buzzed short and from the way he was excessively shouting he seemed to be the one with the temper.  
"Addley handle these two while I grab the other." The man with dirty blonde hair pointed at me and ran back out the door.  
"I got them. Both of you stay on the goddamn ground or I will blow your brains out!" The man threatened as he pointed the gun at me.  
I stayed crouched down on the floor, waiting to see what was going to happen next. It was obvious the boys had gotten themselves in some trouble but I couldn't understand why they had chosen this house. Why of all houses did it havery to be THIS one?  
"If the circumstances were any different I'd be telling you to get on your knees." The man called Addley dragged his tongue across his lower lip as he stared down at me with a heated gaze.  
Little goosebumps traveled down my back and spersed out all over my body. Adrenaline flowed through my veins and almost made my mind tingle from the little high I was gaining from the rush. My hands were trembling and I felt like my heart was pounding through my chest. I could hear it's echo pulsing in my ears.  
"Why are you doing this?" I asked with teary eyes.  
Addley stormed over to me and pressed the cold price of metal inot my head. "It's not like I fucking planned it Princess! We came here expecting to find our mother but apparently that's not happening. So it looks like we're gonna have to take our house back!"  
I closed my eyes and flinched as Addley dragged the gun down my face and grabbed ahold of my hair. He forced me on my knees and looked down at me.  
"Momma would like you." He whispered as he sent me a sickening smile.  
I shivered at his touch and brought my eyes to Daniel. He whispered a sorry to me. Unfortunately a sorry wasn't going to get any of us out of this mess.


	2. In The Darkest Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel helps save the injured brother and begins to notice eyes are on her.

The sound of Beth crying snapped me back to reality. I didn't hear what happened but apparently Beth had volunteered me and her friend George to work on their brother. I found this out when Addley grabbed me by the back of my racerback tank top and forced me to my feet. My hands went up in the air as I felt Addley’s hands begin to search my pockets. 

“Shit, she's got a tight little ass!” Addley commented right before grabbing my left ass cheek. “Just how I like 'em.” He whispered in my ear. 

I tried moving out of his grip but he held me still and I felt one of his hands dig into my pocket to get my wallet and phone. Ike was busy talking on a phone. His brown glossy eyes went to mine and we stared in eachother’s eyes. Then he dragged his eyes down my body and legs. Heat flushed my cheeks once I realized he was checking me out. 

Seriously, why did they have to be so perverted? 

“Alright, get your ass over there and help my brother!” Addley practically threw me to the injured man on the couch. 

George was standing by the couch, his blue plaid shirt had some blood on it. He was a decent looking man with short dark redish hair and nice blue eyes. His five o’clock shadow was about the only thing that made him look his real age. I only meant him not even an hour ago along with his girlfriend Melissa. Yet somehow I felt safer standing by him. 

“How can I help?” I asked. 

“Hold this in the wound. We have to find a way to stop the bleeding.” George replied as he leaned over and pushed the green plastic cap in the man’s wound. 

The man started thrashing and crying out loud in pain. 

“Oh God, I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die in front of you guys! Ah, it hurts so bad.” He started to shout. 

Then he struggled against us. His blood from his wound spilled all over my hands. I turned to George. 

“We have to think of something quick! He won't stay still and he’s losing more blood!” I started to panic. 

George peeked over his shoulder. “I'm gonna have to try something new.” He warned before punching the injured man in the face. 

I heard a loud slam behind us and practically jumped out of my own skin. I looked over my shoulder and saw Ike glaring at George with murder in his eyes. 

“Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again.” He threatened between clentched teeth. 

“You're gonna fuck this up. You know that? We're trying to help your brother.” George replied before handing me the plastic wrap. 

“That's the only reason you two are alive. Just do your job.” 

Ike's words made a cold tingle shoot down my spine. The thought that he could think so easily to kill us made me tremble. What did we ever do to these people to make them so mad at us? More importantly, I questioned what kind of life could he have lived that made him so heartless. 

I swallowed the lump in my throat and went back to wrapping up the wound with George. The wounded man was sleeping so peacefully. I brought my green eyes to his face. He had light blonde hair that was long enough to reach his high cheekbones. I had no clue how old he was but he looked just like a kid. Maybe in his early 20’s. It was a shame to see someone so young so hurt. 

“How we doing Doc?” Ike asked. 

“He’s lost alot of blood, but we managed to stop the bleeding for now.” George replied. 

“Good. You stay right there.” Ike tapped my shoulder with the tip of his sawd off shotgun. “But you're going back downstairs with Addley. Let's go.” 

I slowly stood up and walked to the basement stairs. Addley was at the bottom and as soon as I stepped down he held his gun up at me. I held my hands up. What the fuck did they want me to do? Was I going to the basement or staying upstairs? 

“No, not this one. She's staying up here.” Addley ran up the stairs and grabbed ahold of my arm. 

I was yanked back up into the hallway before I could even register what was happening. Ike stepped up to us but Addley started to drag me down the hallway. Adrenaline rushed through my body and I could feel my heartbeat in my throat. I was shaking and pushing down on my feet to attempt to stop Addley from whatever he was planning. 

“Addley, what the hell are you doing?” Ike asked. 

Addley let me get a step ahead of him only to wrap his big strong arms around my waist and reel me right into his front side. “I'm taking little Miss Tight-Ass into one of these rooms and we're going to have our own private party.” 

I could feel his sick smile. I could feel it. And I could also feel something hard pressing into my backside. My whole body stiffened as I tried pushing back but it had no effect. 

“Addley, Mother's on her way. Just take her downstairs and babysit the rest of the fucking people.” Ike replied. 

“Sure, just give me about 15 minutes and I'll do that.” 

“Addley.” Ike barked. 

I winced and felt my breath begin to get heavy as I shook my head. Tears threatened to spill but I refused to give that bastard the satisfaction. 

“Either I plug her up here or I plug her down there.” Addley turned both of us around to look at Ike. 

I shook my head at Ike, my eyes begging him not to let his brother take me. Ike looked down at me, licked his lips, and nodded his head. 

“No, no. Stop! Please stop!” I cried as I tried getting free. 

Addley turned us back down the hallway and started forcing me down the hallway. I jumped off my feet and tried wrenching myself free. Addley growled, loosing his temper and slammed me into the closest wall. His ice blue eyes grew wide with anger as he crushed my body with his and held his gun to my temple. 

“I said I either plug you up here or I plug you downstairs!” He shouted as he leaned his head closer to mine. 

He was so close I could feel his hot breath on my cheeks. He leaned even closer so our noses touched. 

“Don't worry, I won't fuck you so hard if you be a good girl.” He whispered. 

“No! No!” I tried running from under him but he scooped me up. 

“Ooohh, so you want it rough huh? No problem Babe.” 

I reached out to the walls but it didn't stop him. We crossed the threshold to the master bedroom and then the bedroom door slammed shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment? Kudos? Anyone?


	3. In The Darkest Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addley has his way with Rachel and Rachel slowly becomes someone else then who she was before. Ike manages to give her a little comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge warning serious NONCON here. Don't read if your offended or if it will trigger you. Please. Read at your own caution

The room was filled with my screams and a distinctive loud slamming. Addley was on top of me, devouring what little innocence I had left. And like he promised, he was far from easy. One of his hands pinned my face down into the mattress and the other held my hands down above my head. I could feel his bare chistled chest press into my back as he trusted his erection inside me. 

Tears rolled down my cheeks as I concentrated on the sound of the bed creaking beneath me. On the feel of the soft cotton sheets. Anything and anywhere but where I was and what he was doing to me. Even when I felt a drop of his sweat drip onto my back, I imagined it being from a sprinkler. Or at least tried to but even then I could still feel his hard cock pumping into me. Ravishing me from deep with in. 

Every time I opened my mouth to scream he only fucked me harder. He slammed his hips down and I would feel the tip of his head scrape against my inner walls. Eventually I gave in. Fighting didn't stop it from beginning, surely it wouldn't stop it from continuing. I put myself deep inside my own mind to escape from what was actually happening. I just gave up. He was already half way there, the damage was done and there was nothing I could do. He already had me and it would leave a mark on my soul forever. 

Just when I thought I could escape it, I heard him grunt and then I felt him fill me with his cum. I broke out into quiet sobs. A shower wouldn't wash me of this, it would forever stick with me like a bad, fucked up tattoo. It was etched in my brain. I just couldn't get it out. Like a goddamn parasite. It would feed off my fear and tears. 

"Damn that was good." He whispered in my ear as he pulled himself out

I shivered and waited for him to get off of me so I could crawl off the bed. He tossed my clothes at my face. 

"Get dressed. Momma be here soon. And you definitely don't want her seeing you like this. She's an old fashioned lady. Marriage before sex and all that." 

I couldn't have put my clothes on any faster. A loud knock came from the door and Ike opened it. His dark brown eyes ran right to me and then quickly went to Addley. He looked angry all of the sudden. Like he wanted to beat his brother for what he did to me. But if he felt that way then why didn't he stop him from doing it? 

"Take her down stairs and handle yourself. Momma is gonna be here soon." Ike addressed his brother. 

I pulled my shirt over my head and collapsed on the floor. My legs trembled as I clung to the wall. I didn't want to be with him another second. Why couldn't they just leave me be. At that point I was ready to kill myself just to be away from them. But that wouldn't help. It certainly wouldn't help Beth any and I always promised I would be there for her. I never turned back on my promises. 

"Lets go Sweetheart." 

There were those hands on me again. I swatted his hands away and cried. He didn't have to touch. I didn't want him to touch me. 

"Get up Goddamn it!" Addley cursed. 

"I got her. Go check on our little brother." Ike volunteered. 

My whole world became a blur for a quick second but then I noticed Ike in front of me with those gentle brown eyes of his. He got on his knees and made sure he held eye contact with me. There was no unnecessary touching involved. Just gentle eyes. 

He had rid himself of his blue over shirt so all that was left his grey long sleeve shirt. I brought my green eyes to his face and bit my tongue. I wanted to tell him that if I knew what was going to happen, I would have begged fate to make him be the one to touch me and feel me. There was this persona about him that made me feel. . .Ok with him. 

Maybe if he had been the one touching me I wouldn't have wanted to turn myself into a basket case. 

"Rachel right?" He asked. 

I nodded my head. "Well I'm sorry about what my brother did to you. I understand that it was hard but he meant no harm. He just needs to get ahold of himself. Now I don't want to kill you-" He pointed his gun at me and my whole body trembled, "but I will if you remain uncooperative. So please make this easy and just go down stairs with your friends. They really need you." 

I don't know how I found the courage but I managed to get myself to my feet and pull myself out of the deep depths of my mind. Ike nodded his head at me. 

"Good girl." He praised. 

I walked to the door with Ike right behind me and slowly descended down the stairs. Addley was yelling at everyone. I rushed away from Addley and got down on the floor like everyone else. 

"Addley!" Ikes voice rang through out the room. 

I slowly looked up to see Ike on the stairs. 

"Get a hold of yourself. Momma's here." 

My heart pounded even faster than before. Momma was here. What did that mean for the rest of us? For me? I peaked over to Addley and his whole demeanor went calm. His temper boiled down. Almost as if he was in fear. 

If he was afraid of Momma I couldn't even fathom how scary she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short but the next one will definitely make up for it


End file.
